Makoto Kino's Nightmare: What and Why?
Title: Makoto Kino's Nightmare: What and Why? (RATED HC (HIGH CONTENT)) Honestly, I was waiting to do this theory for a long time now, but I just thought about this several weeks ago upon this theory. I mean, who doesn't want to find more information upon Makoto Kino and her past? Even more, her parents. I was deciding to do this theory or another, so I decided to do this one in order to get this completed for the second Character Theory. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ To briefly explain, Makoto Kino is a (14/16) year old girl who was known to be a transfer student form the old school due to fighting. Of course, most girls and even boys do fear Makoto Kino for that she was kicked out of the previous school for fighting and even was known to be a "Black Belt" from Martial Arts (Black Belt is the highest belt of all Martial Art Belts). Of course, despite her being a tomboy and a fighter, the hobbies she does is feminine, but the boyfriend situation she has is something that she constantly has (which is annoying to be honest). In a flashback, this explained before that Makoto Kino's old boyfriend (the one she keeps reminding about) left her during a rainy day... It was unknown of what the character(s) were saying, but possibly, the boyfriend didn't like Makoto Kino's tall and tough-like appearance. Rather sounds heartbreaking that Makoto Kino's life was being thrown into a galactic pinball machine as if she never can't get anywhere necessarily. It's just Makoto Kino is the one thrown into a world of bad luck and where Makoto Kino won't be able to get a lover so good. But, avoid the love and let's hit on Makoto Kino's Past. I mean, we got to pull all of the skeletons out of the air in order to get down to the truth of Makoto Kino's Past and let's start digging 6 FT under... But, this is darkening like Haruka Tenou's Past is theorized upon... Such darkness... ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ What Flight Was It? As far as we know from Makoto Kino, she has shown in the manga her parents' appearance while in the anime it seemed they never appeared visually, but was spoken briefly and then stopped. Of course, it was also explained they have died in an airplane crash, but what flight and where was that flight heading to? It's well uncertain, but it's always best to dig in for some deep stuff and find the evidence! In order to do that, it takes time to estimate possible solutions of airplane crashes on certain years. Remember, Makoto Kino's birthday is December 5th, 1980 and that was when she was born. Keep that in hand since there is more to explore and learn, so let's begin a little of a math-like structure. As Makoto Kino gave little clues of trying to estimate when it happened, we can't say her parents died in 1980 or during her infant years. The reason is that Makoto explained the manga/anime that her Mother taught her how to cook before she died. This means that Makoto was around ~6 years old at the time since that is a fair estimate. So, let's put in that by the age of 9-10, her parents have died, which would be in either 1989 or 1990. Now, when did the parents go to a flight without Makoto Kino? Well, this could have taken place during the summer as of in the beginning-middle of summer. So, what flight could be it? Well, the problem is that we need a airplane crash that was from a Japanese Airport to another destination in either 1989 or 1990, but there are none near 1989 or 1990. So, maybe we can say that the parents had a stop over and had to go on to that exact plane... This airplane photo (right) is a flight form the United Airlines called "Flight 232", a flight registered and planned to go from Denver, Colorado to Chicago (the stop over the parents took had landed in Denver by flying over California and Nevada, not going literally around the world). So, now we have a sense of a flight, but how did the plane crash so fatally? Flight 232 fatally crashed due to the tail's failure, thus having flight control failing. This lead to 111 deaths (including Makoto Kino's parents) while 185 have survived out of the 296 passengers upon that plane. Along with that, the plane as well exploded due to the landing has failed as well with the fan disk as well failing as it was damaged already. This flight might as well be one of the most deadliest airplane crashes ever due to failure of maintenance checking everything upon the plane and the failure of the flight controls. Basically, at ~9, Makoto Kino lost her parents on July 19th, 1989 due to the flight failure. The sad part is that Makoto Kino became a orphan right after as she was confused, broken and felt hopeless with her parents gone, making Makoto Kino at first have it very, very struggling until Makoto finally gains independence. It's just so sad to hear Makoto Kino's story since she did go through the 5 Stages of Grief as she was in Denial (as of thinking they were living), Anger (as of showing anger and hate towards others), Bargaining (Constantly wanting to do activities that remind her of her parents), Depression (When it doesn't work and she learns it all true her parents have died), and lastly Acceptance (Makoto did accept it, but still struggles upon the thought of it). Now, let's get into another subject, which is analyzing our fellow Makoto Kino. Makoto Kino's Worst Fear/Diagnosing Makoto Kino As explained already, Makoto Kino's Parents were briefly explained in the manga and revealed only on a photo, but they were never revealed in the anime, but was spoken about once during the anime. Although, Makoto Kino in the anime doesn't show as many signs she shows actions of avoiding her fear... Or the anime just pretty much tossed out the idea since it seemed the Makoto Kino's past wasn't really much for a know-about. Well... It is. Makoto Kino in the manga actually showed Makoto Kino's anxiety as she seemed to be hiding. Makoto Kino suffers from a fear that has relations to any type of airplane, also known as: Aviatophobia. Aviatophobia is the fear of riding, hearing, being near and even just seeing one a little close of an airplane/aircraft. Makoto Kino would well show it during the Manga, but during the Anime she didn't show any problem hearing, seeing AND BEING IN AN AIR-PORT. Basically, Makoto Kino won't be travelling at any time anyways! Despite that, Makoto Kino's anxiety shows one of the symptoms of having a phobia, which originally originated from the moon, "Phobos", which is one of the moons from Mars meaning "Fear". So, Makoto Kino has "Aviatophobia", but are there any other signs Makoto Kino should be getting that we don't see in the manga or the anime? Well, of course! Research has shown that people who develop fears towards certain things do show signs such as anxiety, but does she really have that? At a low level of a phobia found in the manga, look how Makoto Kino reacts in the picture about an "airplane". Her body quickly revolts and forces her to hide or hug something closest to her, which is the curtain. Now, the curtain isn't her security blanket, but that's something that Makoto Kino needs to hold on in order to avoid the topic of airplanes. But, let's get deeper as there is another form of a phobia level called "Anticipatory Phobia", which means to avoid a situation in order to avoid a certain panic attack or intense levels of fear or panic. Now, look at the picture, which is probably the only time that Makoto or the subject of airplanes ever came up. Makoto Kino is showing that she wants to avoid the situation, avoid the airplane topic or whatever has to do with the word "airplane" in order to avoid a serious panic attack or intense fear and actions that are unpredictable towards her friends. Even if it's thought to be not possible, soon after, "Anger Attacks" are very true to research and are very well connected with "Panic Attacks" as of the intensity of the fear/phobia of something is near. Makoto Kino isn't really innocent and a "friendly giant" once you talk about airplanes or even airplane crashing. Anger Attacks set off a violent episode of anger attacks, showing serious irritations and especially loss of control (or basically is causing violence). She is certainly having serious anger management problems, but how serious is it? Well, none of the sources show her setting off an explosive anger attack or somewhere around anger, but collect all of the scenes including Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter acting out in such questionable actions or anger-based actions. Some anger-based actions can be found during the Anime Series includes: Makoto Holding a Youma.png|Makoto Kino holding a Youma above her for a couple seconds before a "Jupiter" (4) sign is revealed on her forehead. Makoto Choking Mamoru.png|Makoto Kino choking Mamoru Chiba until he collapses/faints. Makoto Pissed. Really. Pissed..png|Makoto Kino showing anger about a Youma; during the scene when she rams her fist against the wood, it seemed to shake. Makoto Kicking Ass.png|Makoto Kino fighting the men during the early episodes of the Sailor Moon Anime. - Makoto is holding a Youma above her and throwing it at a far distance - Makoto "choking" Mamoru until he fainted - Ramming her fist loudly against a part of a building (and it shook) - Physically Attacking (Well, there was a reason for it) All of this does show her anger, but some of them reveal she might as well need "anger management" since of the actions caused during the anime (of course, in the Manga as well). If Makoto Kino was forced into anxiety by her fear of airplanes long enough (or is taunted by the idea of it), Makoto Kino will fear her sense of losing her control, having her become unstable, and forcefully attack those taunting with her by throwing objects, hitting, smashing and other ways that inflict violence. But researching for "anger attacks" might be too hard to find, but it's a real violent, but hidden emotion behind anxiety; it's just you don't see it if you stop early enough to not inflict the person into residing of loss of control. I mean, actions like these aren't psychopathological or anything serious, but it's something Makoto Kino can't resist but she has a ticking bomb that if someone sets the fuse, it will burn to the point of explosion. Summary of Theory As we learned little from the anime/manga, Makoto Kino lost her parents due to a certain airplane crash (Flight 232) and learned through the time how to grow up alone without her mother and father to be there. With Makoto as well having a phobia of airplanes (Aviatophobia), she may seem to only just panic in fear, but she can be set off upon an anger attack. Along with that, we should see by now that Makoto does have anger management problems as of her actions throughout the anime/manga. But hey, she still kick ass and is a heroine that certainly kicks major ass in both of her own forms in any situation possible. --SailorMoonTheories (talk) 11:13, March 12, 2015 (UTC)SailorMoonTheories